Kinktober 2017 (Wolf 359 One-Shots)
by HeartOfThePack
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - May turn into regular Wolf 359 One-Shots. Warning, these may be short or not wonderfully written because I have to do one every day in October.
1. Day I

Kinktober Day I - Spanking/Sleepy Sex/Aphrodisiacs  
Chosen Theme - Sleepy Sex  
Fandom - Wolf 359 (Podcast)  
Pairing - Warren Kepler/Daniel Jacobi

Jacobi's eyes barely cracked, just enough to see bright, painful light flooding in through the window. Why the hell did Kepler have to get up so damn early? __Speak of the devil.__

"I see your eyes open." Jacobi whined loudly. "Oh just come on. You might as well get up."

"Sirrrr…" Jacobi whined again.

"Now." He thought about it for a moment, wondering exactly what punishment he would receive if he refused. He decided to test the waters and rolled over, facing away from Kepler. "See now that wasn't the smartest idea you'll have today." The older man got onto the bed, taking Jacobi's wrists and flattening them up by his head and straddling his crotch.

 _ _Now this is a method of waking up I can get behind.__ Jacobi thought, as Kepler slowly rocked his hips, teasing Jacobi's clit with the friction. Seems Kepler had planned this, being that his cock was already hard. "Mm… S-Sir."

"What? Problem Mr. Jacobi?" Kepler gave him an evil smirk, simultaneously teasing him and reminding him that __there better not be.__

"N-No Sir. Not at all."

"Good. You let me know if that changes." Jacobi's head spun as Kepler grinded against him. He had only just barely woken up, and the stimulation was killing him. Despite his sass to Kepler, he knew damn well starting his day like this meant he was going to be even more subordinate to his Sir, if that was even possible.

Kepler looked at the bedside table, considering something, then went back to what he was doing. Generally Jacobi was smarter than to question it, but he forgot himself due to just waking up. "What Master?" he asked, absentmindedly upping his protocol.

"I was just thinking how fun it would be to fuck you with a vibrator strapped to your pretty clit. Wouldn't that be fun?"

 _ _Oh dear God.__ "Y-Yes Master." Jacobi stole a moment that Kepler was looking away from him to look at his eyes. They were a gorgeous color that he rarely dared to look at, but when he did he was hypnotized once again by the man he fell for hard enough to move in with. He snapped his eyes back down a split second too late and blushed, dipping his head as much as he could laying down. "Sorry Sir."

"Don't be. I like you looking me in the eyes; it makes you so red. You know what might be even more fun?"

"What Sir?" Jacobi asked with only some dread.

"If I fuck you, still with the vibrator of course."

"Of course Sir," Jacobi echoed back.

"And you aren't allowed to break eye contact. If you do, then I'll make you spend the day with a vibrator down your pants, for me to remotely turn on and off __as I please__."

Jacobi was soaked even at the thought. "P-Please Sir?"

"Well, since you're asking so nicely. Strip." Kepler got off of Jacobi and unlocked the nightstand's drawer, locked so his dear sub wouldn't get into anything he shouldn't. He looked through the options and decided to go with the hitachi. He pulled a vibrator around the head of it, not because anyone else used it but simply because it was easier to clean that way.

Jacobi stripped down and silently looked at the floor, waiting for permission to lay back down. "Go ahead," Kepler said after a minute, not even needing to look at him to know what was desired.

"Thank you Sir." He took his place on the bed, lying on his back and waiting for the torture that was about to begin. He knew Kepler wasn't lying, and he needed to go to the bank today. Everyone would be able to hear it if Kepler decided to turn it on in there, and he did __not__ doubt that exact thing would happen. The cold air, supplemented by a fan that pointed straight at the bed, made him buck. He spread his legs, giving into it, but didn't put his hands above his head. He knew his Sir preferred to do that himself, and that was if he didn't choose to put handcuffs on him.

Finally, after a second of lubing the vibrator to make it easier on Jacobi (no one could say he was __always__ hard on his little whore), Kepler picked up some bondage tape and lifted Jacobi's waist to wrap him in it with the vibrator right over his clit and part of his pussy. Just the sight of the nude man made blood rush to Kepler's cock. He put it on the lowest setting, seeing Jacobi immediately buck when he did. Kepler then straddled back onto his sub and pinned his hands above his head. "Now, grab onto the headboard and don't let go. I don't want your hands in my way."

Kepler figured Jacobi was already mostly awake now, but honestly, his head was still having trouble holding onto what was happening. "Yes Sir." He grabbed onto the headboard and outright shivered, much to Kepler's enjoyment, as Kepler's cock lightly rubbed over the exposed part of Jacobi's pussy.

"Now don't forget, you look me in the eye the whole time, including when you cum, or else I'll make good on my promise."

"Promise or threat?"

"Excuse me?"

"S-Sorry Sir."

Hey guys sorry this one just cuts off but it's really long and I have others to write so maybe I'll come back and finish it idk but I have like three other fics to write so I can't really finish this one rn.


	2. Day II

Kinktober Day II - Dirty Talk/Watersports/Forniphilia (Human Furniture)  
Chosen Theme - Forniphilia (Human Furniture)  
Fandom - Wolf 359 (Podcast)  
Pairing - Warren Kepler/Daniel Jacobi

Jacobi was pretty excited. Usually Kepler was pretty private and didn't bring many people to his home, but some friends from his work were coming over. Less exciting to him was that these friends included Mr. Cutter and Rachel. He didn't dislike them, but he wasn't very comfortable around Mr. Cutter. Plus, Kepler had given him this suspicious warning that he may not want to drink too many fluids, and he didn't even want to __know__ what that could mean. Regardless, he couldn't wait for the following day to come. Until, that is, Kepler came home.

"So I just kind of realized we don't have a living room table. We should get on that."

 _ _Uh oh.__ Jacobi could guess where this was going. His Sir had used him as a footstool multiple times, and he was guessing this was going to end in an advanced version of that. In a stunning turn of events, he was right.

"So I was thinking, 'Well we don't have time to just get one of those before tomorrow.' and then I realized, I have a perfectly good footstool at home that would suffice. That is of course, if you wouldn't mind?" The question was genuine; Jacobi knew Kepler wouldn't just expect this of him. Even though he could, without punishment, refuse, he kind of wanted to try it. It seemed like a fun challenge for him, and he knew he'd get rewarded greatly if he did as he was supposed to.

"I wouldn't mind at all, but I'd kind of like a little practice." Just like that, he knew he'd said the magic words.

"I think that could be arranged." Kepler helped Jacobi to the floor, then got down there himself. Kepler was a pretty hands-on teacher. If he was gonna have you do something, he always saw it as easier to show you what he wanted, and that he could do it, so that you didn't get confused or think it was impossible. Jacobi mocked the position Kepler held.

"I think I can do that. It's not too terrible on my neck or back. How long would I be holding this?"

"I doubt they'll be here more than an hour. They're busy people, and the only reason we're doing this is so Cutter can breathe down our throats, even on a non-work day. So, I'd say about that time. You'd be fully clothed, of course, unlike when you're being my footstool."

"I had hoped as much Sir."

"I wouldn't put you in a situation like that Mr. Jacobi."

"I know. Thank you." Jacobi wasn't comfortable with his body even when he hadn't realized he was trans, and though Kepler kept an open offer, he really didn't want to pay for something so personal with anyone else's money, even if it was his boyfriend's. Besides, with his breasts removed, he flinched just to think the word, he was mostly satisfied. So Kepler just did his best to protect him. Nobody at Goddard truly cared, they were far too busy to be disrespectful, but it still felt a lot more comfortable to not be exposed the entire time, especially when he was going to be on a literal spacecraft of theirs for an unknown amount of time.

"So how strong would you say your back is?"

"Tolerably. How much weight do you figure will be on me?"

"A couple phones and maybe cups. I'm gonna mock the weight the best I can."

Kepler walked away for about a minute as he gathered some stuff up, then Jacobi saw his feet return into vision. "Ready?"

"I think so."

"Remember, full glass of whiskey here. The expensive stuff, so don't drop it." He teased, only half joking. "Plus if you spill it, you'll break my phone and __that__ would get you in a __lot of trouble__."

Jacobi tightened his abs. "Ready Sir." The weight unevenly rested towards his ass, as Kepler would probably ask the people coming to keep it, so his neck didn't get injured. He then felt was he assumed to be Kepler's phone resting between his shoulders. A couple more things (maybe keys? Maybe a pack of cigarettes?) laid on his back, but didn't really cause too much weight. Then he felt another phone on him. "Is that-?"

"Yours. More incentive not to spill my drink. How much more weight do you think you could take?"

"Hm… Maybe a couple more little things and another drink or two, maybe a phone or two more on top of that? Anything more and my back or neck may cramp slightly."

"Good. Very good. Think you could take the bottle?"

"Of whiskey? Um… Yeah I guess so Sir."

"I'm gonna test that if you don't mind." Kepler walked off and a significant and cold weight went to the center of Jacobi's back. "Feel alright?"

"Yeah, actually. Guess I'm a bit stronger than I thought."

"Good. Now hold it. I'll set a timer for say, ten minutes, and we'll see where you are, okay?"

"Okay Sir."

Ten minutes later a little alarm went off near to his ear, not very loud, but enough that he would've flinched in a different situation. A less __expensive__ situation.

"How are you doing?" Kepler asked.

"Still okay. I might take a shot or an ibuprofen before I start tomorrow if you wouldn't mind just to make sure I'm good to hold it."

"I wouldn't mind either one, but ibuprofen is probably gonna help more."

"Agreed."

"So how's another hour gonna be for you."

"Might be a little rough, nothing too bad from what I can guess."

"Alright, I'm gonna go get my laptop and do some work for an hour, I'll set a timer to make sure I don't go over since you so badly hate my work coming home with me, and see how you feel. Sound good?"

"Yes Sir." It actually didn't hurt too terribly at the end of the hour, but he was definitely at his limit without getting risky levels of shaky.

"So, how are you?"

"Probably couldn't do more than say, ten to twenty minutes without risking the phones."

"Okay. I'll tell you when you can get up." Kepler unloaded the weight and put the whiskey and their phones back on the counter in the kitchen, then took the remaining stuff and his drink off of Jacobi. "You may get up now."

"Thank you Sir."

"So anything hurting?"

"A little tightness in my neck, but no real pain."

"Good. Would you mind doing it tomorrow night?"

"Not at all. I kind of like the challenge."

"Alright. If you for whatever reason need to stop, be honest with me. I'd rather relocate the stuff then have to relocate a disk in your back."

"I appreciate that Sir. I'll make sure to keep an eye out for any signs of pain."

The next day, Jacobi still didn't have any soreness or pain, and when the time came, he was happy to get on his hands and knees and work as a table for his Sir, though he was embarrassed when Mr. Cutter commented on the "nice furniture" when he entered the house.

"Yeah, y'know I think it really helps bring the decor together," Kepler joked.

Cutter chuckled. Somehow Jacobi already expected this near-dominant behavior out of Mr. Cutter. He inadvertently shivered, knowing nothing was on his back, and hoped no one noticed. No such luck though. "Not perfectly steady though." Jacobi could just hear the cocky look on his face.

"Better be." Kepler warned, only semi-seriously.

Cutter threw his phone, thankfully not literally, on Jacobi's shoulder as well as his keys and what Jacobi assumed to be a work phone or Rachel's phone next to his. It made Jacobi a little guilty to be holding Mr. Cutter's things. He almost felt like he was submitting to the man, which made him less uncomfortable than he was willing to admit to himself, though he noted to talk to Kepler about it after they'd left.

The drinks surprised him. Admittedly, he wasn't quite expecting how different the weight would feel when he wasn't warned. Besides that though, he didn't feel too bad when Kepler's coworkers left, besides about the Cutter thing.

After removing his own phone from Jacobi's back, Kepler told him he could stand.

"Thank you Sir. Could we talk about something?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"I… When Cutter was here-." Jacobi was cut off by a knock on the door.

None other than Mr. Cutter was standing there. "I believe we switched phones on accident Kepler." He showed the background of Jacobi in his footstool position. Jacobi immediately turned bright red. "I don't believe that's my background." The tall man chuckled, but didn't comment otherwise.

"I would certainly hope not." Kepler smirked, but gave an apologetic look to Jacobi as he got Cutter's phone. "Here you are."

"Thank you. Have a good night. You as well Jacobi."

"Thanks Si-Mr. Cutter."

Mr. Cutter looked amused, but unsurprised. "Careful," he teased.

"Sorry."

"Not an issue. See you soon."

Kepler rolled his eyes as he turned back to his sub, but Jacobi's was seriously guilty. He couldn't even look at Kepler. "It's fine dear."

"No. It. Is. Not."

"Then I should really stop calling him that." Kepler laughed. "I didn't realize it wasn't allowed."

"What do you mean?"

"Is this what you wanted to talk about Daniel?"

"Y-Yeah." He was a little thrown off by his own first name. " I just naturally-"

"Don't even worry about it. He does that to people. If you hadn't corrected yourself so sharply, he might not even have noticed. Mr. Cutter is a harsh personality, and a dominating one at that. Please don't feel bad for submitting to him. As long as you're not sucking him off when I don't know about it, it's more than fine."

"Thank you Sir."


	3. Day III

Kinktober Day III - Public/Biting/Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)  
Chosen Theme - Public  
Fandom - Wolf 359 (Podcast)  
Pairing - Alexander Hilbert/Douglas Eiffel

Eiffel was honestly a little scared as he entered the room that Hilbert was chained into. He jumped as the starving man moved to look at him. "H-Hey Doc."

"Don't 'Hey Doc' me. I know why you're here. I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay… and who says that's what I want?" Eiffel asked, covering for himself.

"Is it not?"

"Of course not. Mincowski is the one obsessed with getting information out of you."

"So then, what __do__ you want from me Officer Eiffel? Need my help with another project? Hera seems fine."

"She is, it's just… I just wanted to check on you. I honestly think Mincowski is overreacting."

Hilbert weakly raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "You do? I don't."

"You're fine with this?"

"No. Would rather be dead. But I understand her motives."

Eiffel flinched when he said that. "Don't say that Hilbert."

"Why not? Is true. Would happily die right now."

Doug looked down in guilt. "You're starving aren't you?"

"Yes. Amongst the fact that I don't leave here for bathroom breaks though, they cancel out."

"Mincowski hasn't let you go to the bathroom? You're a man who, sure, did some bad shit, but you're not a fucking animal."

"What do you want Doug?"

"From you, nothing particularly now. Now I just want to go off at Mincowski for a good damn long time."

"Not worth it. Won't change anything."

"Doesn't mean I won't try." Doug went to the room that Mincowski was doing her work in, not even bothering to ask. "What the hell Mincowski?!"

"Watch your mouth with your commanding officer Eiffel. What are you talking about anyway?"

"You're treating him like a damn dog!"

"He treated us like we were just disposable."

"So kill him."

"No. I need him for information. He's the only one who can tell us what's really going on here."

"Then at least give him a little dignity!"

"Why does he deserve it Doug? And you were the first to say not to shoot him."

"I'd rather he be dead than treated like this. This is inhumane, and whether we like it or not, he __is__ a human."

"So what should we do, let him go back to his lab and wait until he tries to kill us again?"

"No, just… let him out and keep a close eye on him."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. Unless you want to stay chained to him at all times."

"Sure."

"What? Really?"

"Why not? I can take care of it if anything happens, and I don't see him trying it again."

"Fine."

"Wait, you mean it? No lecture, or 'absolutely not you idiot you'll never learn even when he literally tries to kill you?'?"

"No. But it's on __your__ head if he goes rogue."

"Understood. So by chained to him you mean-?"

"Not literally, but always in the same room except the bathroom."

"Can do. Just, come with me so he knows it's for real. I don't want him thinking I'm sneaking something under your nose. But if we're doing this, then there's no going back. I'm not gonna use this as a means of forcing his hand. I won't just lie to him."

"Okay. But he's your responsibility."

"Why are you letting me do this?"

"Why? Because I really don't know what to do. Command assumes he's dead, because Cutter told us to kill him. Honestly, if you think you can keep him under control, then go right ahead."

"Well good." Eiffel huffed, trying to keep his anger despite being pleased that he was being trusted for once."

It had been a couple months since they had brought Hilbert out of the "brig". (A/N - Not a fan of Lovelace just as a person so Imma not put her in here. Plus she might have killed him on sight.) He was behaving exceptionally well. He let Eiffel get his work done, then Eiffel stayed by his side in his lab while he worked. They slept in separate "beds" but in the same quarters. Honesty, Eiffel was happy with the arrangement. The only thing that kind of sucked was the fact that both men usually dealt with any __problems__ of sorts in their quarters at night. This obviously created an issue when it came to sleeping in the same room. They basically agreed to pretend they didn't notice the other doing that, but being that they were both into men, eventually that agreement got dropped and they both silently used the knowledge of what the other man was doing to finish themselves, but they never talked about it.

After a small incident with Hilbert trying to work past sleeping hours, however, Mincowski made an agreement with Eiffel to install a camera in their quarters to make sure they both went to bed at reasonable time. Honestly though, Eiffel had completely forgot about it by the time this specific night had come about.

Mincowski watched the camera until they were both asleep, then went to sleep herself. It helped her get more restful sleep anyway. She got used to looking away in disgust at the two men, but that night things went differently. They didn't just stay on their separate sides of the room. They… __Oh dear god why.__ She just wanted to get to sleep. Why did they have to do this tonight, when she wasn't even tired enough to claim she forgot to watch the camera. She couldn't help but steal glances to and from the screen in morbid curiosity. She breathed a deep sigh of relief when they had both finished.

Eiffel breath was heavy as he finally went over to his own bed. All of a sudden his eyes went wide. "What is it Doug?"

"Mincowski…Installed…Cameras…"

Hope you guys didn't mind the little spin on this idea. I know public usually means they know but I thought this would be a fun twist.


	4. Day IV

Kinktober Day IV - Bukakke/Knife Play/Begging  
Chosen Theme - Knife Play  
Fandom - Wolf 359 (Podcast)  
Pairing - Warren Kepler/Daniel Jacobi

Kepler was careful and intent usually, but as he flipped the knife, he made sure he was twice as much so. It would soon become a casual habit, but for now, he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Honestly he didn't even know why he was doing this. Sure, he was bored waiting for Jacobi to get home from getting condoms, but still. This just… didn't seem like him.

After a while, Warren heard the door to their room open, jumping slightly.

"Woah, sorry Sir. But um, where'd you get the knife?"

"Had it for a while. Used to really like these things when I was younger."

Jacobi didn't quite know how to eloquently phrase what he felt. "Fuck…" is what he went with.

Kepler's back straightened slightly. "What? Got a kink I don't know about?" he joked. He sincerely doubted Jacobi was into knives.

"I wouldn't normally think so, but… fuck."

"Yes you've said that."

"It's just… really hot when you do it, alright?"

"Alright."

And that was all Kepler needed to decide to learn more about knifeplay. It took some time to get used to, but eventually he felt comfortable enough with a blade in his hand to not hurt his sub.

About a month after the first interaction, he looked casually over to Jacobi. "Still into knives?"

"In your hand, hell yes."

"Know anything about knifeplay?"

"I've done some research, yeah."

"Would you want to try it?"

"Um… sure. When?"

"Whenever. I've been playing around with my knives for a while now, I'm certain I won't hurt you."

"And if I wanted you to hurt me?"

"Eventually. For now though, are you interested."

"Um yeah, definitely."

"Good." Kepler leaned over and kissed him, fucking around and teasing him until Jacobi was shaking for him. "I'm using handcuffs with this. I don't want you to get scared and hurt yourself."

"Y-Yes Sir…" He whimpered when the metal clicked around his wrist, tying him to the headboard, but far moreso when the hilt of the knife came off.

Kepler was even more purposeful than he was when he was alone, though he made sure to make it look and feel random to the dear submissive laying underneath him. He traced its point lightly over Jacobi's arms, careful to avoid his wrists just in case, going painfully slowly and lightly. Even so, the knife left little lines, not cuts but scratches, wherever its tip touched skin. It wasn't long until Jacobi started to whimper as the knife moved along his stomach. Kepler opted to avoid his chest, in case it brought back any dysphoria from top surgery, though Jacobi had never seemed particularly bugged by it.

"Sir, please…"

"What do you want?"

"Fuck me…"

"Yeah yeah." Kepler turned the knife around to the handle and gently batted Jacobi's pussy with it.

It was __cold__. "Fuck, fuck Master…"

"Good boy." Kepler pressed the handle into his clit, freezing him in the hottest way possible.

Jacobi yelped as pleasure ripped through him. Though the knife created a bit of a disconnect as opposed to say, Kepler's hand or mouth, he still loved the way it felt watching his Sir holding something so dangerous to such a sensitive and fragile area of his body. It was one thing he actually liked about still having a pussy. It could take a lot more pain, which meant a lot more pleasure for him.

Kepler pulled a couple tricks, intentionally making the younger man jump, or try to, what with the cuffs. Things like mock-dropping the knife over Jacobi's stomach or chest. Kepler was starting to get the idea that his lover may have a fear kink, as he responded best to the things that could hurt him the worst."

"How are you doing, little whore?"

"Absolutely amazing Master. Don't you dare stop."

Kepler smirked evilly. "What _ _.__ Was. __That?__ " He asked in a way that was so not a question, and accenting each pause with a faux drop of the knife, right above Jacobi's clit.

"Mm.. Fuck Sir nothing… Nothing Master." He'd put his poor sub into a frenzy, but very clearly not a bad one. Kepler tossed the knife off somewhere, onto something it wouldn't hurt or that would make a loud noise, and moved to suck on Jacobi's hard clit. The young man moaned outright, bucking up against Kepler's invasive mouth. "God damn…Warren…"

Kepler let it slip, flicking his tongue over and over, torturing Jacobi. He knew Jacobi was probably in too much pleasure to even notice he'd done it. Far too soon, he let Jacobi's hips free to grind his cock against the man.

Jacobi could've squirted that second, but he held it, begging his Master to __just fuck him already__. Kepler was happy to fufill, not even bothering to take off his jeans before he put a condom on and finally filled Jacobi's begging pussy. He started a bit gently, not wanting to hurt him, but once he got used to his cock, he rammed into him over and over again.

Jacobi's head spun as Kepler fucked him. If his hands were free he'd have clawed down his Sir's back. As it were he nearly screamed in pleasure, loud enough that Kepler had to cover his mouth. That only encouraged him though, the weight of Kepler's hand pressing over his mouth just giving him more room to let it out.

Kepler made sure to keep Jacobi quiet enough that it wouldn't concern anyone. After making sure he had a good enough grip to keep his hand over the sub's mouth, he whispered in his ear, voice dark with pleasure, to cum. Jacobi's body tensed and he squirted, coating his Master's cock in his cum. The pressure against Kepler's member was maddening, and it wasn't long before he told Jacobi to cum again with him.

"Fuck…" was all Jacobi managed to get out as Kepler uncuffed him.

"Have fun?"

"Is that even a question?"

"It is and you'll answer it. Now."

"Y-Yes Sir. I did. Very fucking much… I love you."

Kepler smiled. They weren't a very loving couple, but he enjoyed hearing it. He scruffed Jacobi's hair. "I love you too."


	5. Day V

Kinktober Day V - Humiliation/Cuckolding/Body Swap  
Chosen Theme - Body Swap  
Fandom - Wolf 359 (Podcast)  
Pairing - Warren Kepler/Daniel Jacobi

(Just so you guys know this won't be so much sex and more angsty usage of the theme body swap. Also if you guys didn't notice this is being written with trans!Jacobi and nice!Kepler.)

Jacobi yawned and stretched as he woke up. He whined slightly, pressing against the Sir he laid upon. He jumped a bit, confused by what he felt. He went off to the bathroom, eyes widening slightly as he saw what was between his legs. "H-How…? Warren!"

He jumped as he heard Jacobi calling him. "What's happened? Jacobi what are you upset about?"

Jacobi opened up the bathroom door, pants down at her ankles. "This is what I'm upset about."

Kepler looked down. It took him a second. __Ohh…__ "How did you…?"

"I don't know."

Kepler noticed something was… different. "Um… Jacobi? I uh… I think you should see something." He pulled up his shirt, looking down to find his guess was correct. The tightness under his pecs was indeed due to scarring.

"Okay, nope. Nope. I am going to bed and when I wake up this will be all over."

"I sincerely doubt that."

Jacobi turned on him. "Don't. Just don't. Do not get my hopes up Warren."

"Okay, okay. Back off."

They went to bed and Kepler woke up, to nobody's surprise, without his dick. __So how long will it stay like this?__ He chose to let Daniel sleep while he figured it out. Or, tried to at least. He racked his brain but it just didn't make sense. The only guess he had was too fictional to believe. In TV shows it always seemed to last a day so…but that was too ridiculous to think of.

Eventually though, Jacobi woke up. He came out of the room. "What the fuck is going on!"

"Jacobi, please chill out. There's nothing we can do about it okay? You may as well give up trying."

"No, I won't just give up!"

"Why not? You're fully who you want to be Daniel! Why are you freaking out like this is bad or something!"

"Because I didn't earn it, and now you have to deal with what I did…" Jacobi muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"If you have my scars that means you also don't have your dick."

"I know, but… I can deal with it Jacobi. You're forgetting, I've gotten my whole life to take for granted being born in my correct body. You deserve time in yours."

"But it's not mine. It's yours and I took it." He was crying now.

"Jacobi, I don't care. It's not like you chose this." Kepler put his arm around Jacobi. "Sure maybe I'd be mad if you did, but that's not what happened. You couldn't have possibly done this."

"It doesn't matter."

"Jacobi, I know blaming everything on everyone else doesn't fix anything, but neither does blaming everything on yourself."

That day went by in a fragile silence, and the next morning both men woke up in their old bodies again. Jacobi was disappointed but not surprised, and decided that he may just take Warren up on his offer to pay for bottom surgery.


End file.
